


As Long As You're Mine

by shannunonon (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I suppose you could call this a sleepover?, M/M, Rich Castiel, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Smut, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, for some reason everyone makes Teen!Cas all innocent but that doesn't make sense, inspired by a song, so Teen!Cas isn't going to be innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shannunonon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Winchester is on a hunting trip Sam and Dean spend the weekend at Castiel Novak's house. Dean and Cas have been friends since the beginning of the school year, though nobody besides them knew there was anything more than just a strong friendship.</p><p>This weekend the two are finally able to be alone without anyone thinking it was weird. Just two friends spending time together, right?</p><p>Fic inspired by the song As Long As You're Mine from the Broadway musical Wicked. (Don't worry, this is not a song fic. A part of the fic is just loosely based off of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

Dean was over at Castiel's house for the first time. It was also the first time he would be spending the night at a friend's since the third grade. He always saw sleepovers as something kind of strange.

But John Winchester, Dean's father, was on a hunting trip with a family friend, Bobby, and Mrs. Novak wasn't going to let the young Winchester brothers be by themselves. Dean, of course, protested. "It's okay, Mrs. Novak, we've done this since we were kids. Sam and I are fine," he explained to her over the phone, running his free hand through his hair. Dean told Cas about his dad going out of town that morning, which he foolishly told his mother about.

"It's no trouble at all, Dean. We'd be glad to have you and your younger brother over!" Mrs. Novak said sweetly, though Dean could hear some groaning in the background, probably from Castiel. "I also have an apple pie in the oven, and I'm just dying to have you try it."

In the end, that got Dean to agree to stay over at the Novak household until John came back to town.

A couple hours later Sam and Dean showed up in the family's '67 Chevy Impala, which Dean affectionately called Baby. They had their backpacks filled with homework, and duffle bags with a few days worth of essentials. Dean rang the doorbell.

A senior Dean recognized from school opened the door, but he hadn't bother to learn her name before. He just knew she was some relation of Cas. He only moved there at the beginning of the school year, after all. She smiled at them. "You must be Sam and Dean," she said. "Come in, my brother had told me about you." She opened the door a bit wider. Dean could've sworn she softly added, "Especially you, Dean."

Dean tensed and glanced at the older girl, who looked back like she didn't know why he was staring at her. Dean was about to ask her what she said, but decided against it.

"Hello, Sam. Hello, Dean," came a voice too deep for the speaker's age.

Dean looked up at the grand staircase to find his friend. He grinned. "Hey Cas," he said, the two keeping eye contact even when Sam said a of greeting of his own.

"I see you have met my elder sister, Anna," Castiel said. "Anna, would you mind telling mother my friends are here? I'll show them where to put their bags." With that and another smile, Anna left the three boys. "Come, this way."

Sam and Dean followed him to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a small hallway holding three rooms. The first on the right was Michael's, Castiel's eldest brother, who was away at university to earn his degree in business before taking over the family company. He had given strict orders to not go into his room besides to clean it. On the left was Gabriel's room, belonging to the second eldest of the Novak children. Gabriel didn't live with them, and college wasn't his thing. Instead he was a traveling comedian and when in town would have free room-and-board in his old home. He also told people not to go into his room, which no one wanted to do anyway, what with little "surprises" Gabriel had laid all around the room. The room at the far end of the little hallway was the one belonging to Anna and their younger cousin, Rachel. If you turned left there was another hallway.

They walked down the left hall, passing a linen closet, a bathroom, and Castiel's bedroom. At the end there was an opening to another small hall, holding the master bedroom, which belonged to Mrs. Novak on the left, and the guest bedroom at the end.

"I figured, since there is only one bed in the guest bedroom, Sam could stay there while Dean sleeps in my room."

Sam raised an eyebrow at this. "And where in your room will he sleep?" he asked, which Dean had to admit was a valid question.

"I thought of this," Cas replied. "I can sleep on the sofa in my room while Dean takes the bed."

Dean stared at Cas. "Dude, you have a bed _and_ a sofa in your fucking bedroom?" he asked, not helping but to be impressed. "I knew you were rich, but not that rich!"

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and adverted his eyes from Sam and Dean. "Okay, Dean, shut up before you make the poor guy even more self aware," Sam said lightly, as if to break the tension Dean didn't realize he made until that moment. Cas smiled at Sam, as if to say thanks, though Dean could still tell he caused him to be a little stiff.

"Alright, alright, I surrender," Dean said with his hands raised for emphasis. "Can I at least get my stuff put away before you lecture me, you little brat?"

Same rolled his eyes but turned to the hall with his temporary room. Dean waited until he heard the door close before turning to Castiel. "So, you really planning on sleeping on the couch tonight, huh?" Dean teased. "Sounds like we're gonna need couples therapy, man."

Castiel scoffed. "Quiet, Dean, or else you might not be the one sleeping in the warm bed tonight." He smiled and opened the door to his room for both of them.

"Look at that Cas, you can actually be funny," Dean quipped, winking.

As he stepped into the room Dean couldn't help but to wish he had Cas's bedroom every night. The damn thing was huge, larger than the room Dean shared with Sam. True to his word, Cas really did have both a bed and a sofa. He also had two overfilling bookcases, a desk, a flat screen TV on the wall facing the bed and sofa, a closet and a dresser. The bastard even had a goddamn mini fridge.

"Man, how loaded are you?" Dean managed to say.

Cas sighed while he closed and locked the door. "Considering my parents both inherited everything their parents owned before they died, including my late father's company, which was his late father's, we're taken care of."

Dean nodded and dropped his bags on the sofa and plopped himself next to them. "I'll say." Dean looked around the room once again and smiled approvingly. "This is awesome."

"You think so?" Castiel asked.

"Duh. This stuff is sweet, man. How come you never invited me over before?"

Castiel blushed. "I didn't want to show off my family's money," he answered truthfully. When Dean looked over Cas's way the poor guy was organizing the textbooks on his desk, even though they were already organized when they came in. It suddenly struck Dean that Cas didn't want to make him jealous, which Dean didn't really expect.

"Hey, Cas, it's fine. You can show it off all you want," Dean reassured.

Castiel turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Dean smiled. "Well, I mean, not to the point where it's all you talk about, but I think you get what I mean."

They kept each others' gaze, Dean suddenly feeling a little dizzy, even though he was sitting down. There they were, in Castiel's bedroom with the door closed. Castiel Novak, the sixteen year old who was out of his league, yet Dean kissed him for the first time two weeks beforehand, behind the school. Castiel, the guy who led Dean into one of the janitor's closets the next day during lunch to make out. This was the guy Dean would always find an excuse to be with since they became friends in mid-September, and that day in late February he realized the feeling was mutual. Now they have a mid-March weekend to be together.

And at that moment they had a locked door between themselves and the rest of the world.

Castiel walked over to the sofa, and though it was only a few feet it seemed to take forever to Dean. It felt like an eternity for Cas to get from the desk to Dean's lap, legs on either side of him so he had pinned Dean to the couch while facing him. Their faces were so close that Dean could smell the mint in his breath from the toothpaste Castiel had obviously just used before Dean and his brother arrived. Being so close made him bashful, which was stupid, since they've known each other for months. But this was different, somehow. Maybe it was the room, or the fact they never had a chance to be in a position like the one they were in. Either way, Dean felt completely exposed to Cas. He hoped the feeling was mutual.

He laughed softly, eyes half lidded. He whispered, "Hey, Castiel."

Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head in close enough that their noses touched, and each exhale from Castiel's mouth met Dean's lips. "Hello, Dean," he breathed, right before softly sealing their lips.

The kiss was light, almost innocent, but neither one of them had touched each other like this before. Castiel's hands held Dean's face so gingerly, which made Dean feel safe knowing that, of all the guys to sit on him, he chose Castiel. Better yet, Cas chose Dean's lap to sit in, not someone else's. He liked to think that Cas hadn't touched anyone else with this much care except for him in that moment. Dean wrapped his arm's around Cas, feeling his body, toned from years of being on the swim and track teams, under them. His embrace tightened, pulling Castiel closer to him. There was practically nowhere that their bodies weren't touching.

A knock at the door brought them back to reality. "Hey guys, are you almost done unpacking?" Sam asked, his voice muffled by the door.

Castiel almost fell backwards by jumping off Dean so fast, even though there was no way for Sam to see them. Dean noticed Cas was smoothing out his shirt, which Dean realized was a bit wrinkly after their little mouth-to-mouth conversation.

"We'll be out in a moment," Cas called, Dean scrambling to put his clothes in the empty drawer at the bottom of the dresser. "Your brother got distracted." Dean snickered at that. Cas had failed to mention what he was distracted by.


End file.
